Their Demons
by gussiegal5
Summary: A continuation of His Savior and Her Hero. Alex and Bobby both have run ins with their ex partners. Rated M for some language


1Here we go the third installment of my one shot series, if you haven't I suggest you go read His Savior and then Her Hero or this story will make absolutely no sense to you.. I hope you like. Oh and for the reviewer Jack is Bobby's former partner.

- - - - - - - - - -

Their Demons

- - - - - - - - - - -

Robert Goren sat quietly across from his partner Alex Eames. A moment of trepidation and then a smooth connection. No awkward silences between the two, they had been together for a month.

They worked silently a sudden feeling of trouble caused Bobby to glance up. The first thing he saw was a burly man stalking towards their desks. His sudden movement made Alex turn her head subtly catching sight of the man she paled significantly.

Her ex-partner Will Olly known to her inner conscious as the sleazy scumball, was heading straight for them. The man who had been so preoccupied with his porn magazines she had nearly been raped only a swift knee to the groin saved her from that fate.

The investigation that ensued had gotten Will fired, he had been their to ensure that just such an occurrence didn't happen. His inability to get another job had led to his wife leaving him taking their two children with them.

Eames's new partner, looked placid and easily cowed. His height was hidden by how he was slouched over the endless paperwork that their job entailed. A patsy was Will's first thought and then proceeded to ignore the man. A mistake that he would remember for quiet some time.

Alex barely managed to duck the fist that Olly had thrown at her head. When he wound back for another one his arm was grabbed at the wrist the grip halting it no matter how much he strained against it. Turning to snarl at whoever had grabbed him he looked up and up at Alex's partner the man was huge, at least 6"5 maybe taller but that was not what made Will flinch backwards.

The malignant hatred blaze from black orbs in a face frozen into a snarl, an actual growl made Olly pale even further.

An amused voice said, "Olly meet my new partner Detective Robert Goren." The bruising grip on his wrist was relinquished for a moment only to be placed instead on his neck where he was lifted into the air until he faced Goren.

Gorens eyes slid to his partners in an unspoken question. "Meet William Olly previously my partner and also formerly of the New York section of Vice."

The eyes returned to Olly's face again this time with disgust intermingled with the hatred, when Goren spoke each word was forcefully ingrained into Wills head with a vigorous one armed shake.

The other detectives ignored the exchange after Goren had grabbed hold of the man, they had all seen that look at least once in the past month. Noone was eager to see it directed at them ever again, it meant that someone had done something to his new partner, the only partner he had ever gotten along with and planned to stick with for the remainder of their careers.

Needless to say if someone didn't intervene William Olly was a dead man. James Deakins managed the impossible, "Bobby, release him a pair of uniformed officers will be here in a moment we want him to be alive for his arrest and ensuing trial."

"Arrested for what?" blustered Olly

"Assault of a police officer, breaking of your restraining order as I seem to remember you were banned from being within a 100 feet of Detective Eames."

Gestural

"Hah that bitch is no detective she's just a little whore that gets paid by the city for her fun." The arrival of the uniforms shut him up as they arrested him and drug him from the room.

Alex looked at Bobby for a moment before giving him a smile and a quiet thanks. Calm once more Bobby led her back to their desks and they continued on their paperwork as if nothing had happened and nothing really had. Olly's insults had slid off of her back and seeing Bobby shake the little pervert and scare him shitless had helped sooth what little had wounded her pride, her ever timely hero.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Alex met Jack Gill two weeks later, he was walking down the street when upon catching sight of Bobby started hurling insults at him, the final straw for her were the words, "Dumb schizo who should never have been born to spread his sickness." She smiled at him sweetly as he was unaware that the two were together. They looked nothing like partners and very few would have pegged her for a police officer much less a detective of the class and standard that would enable her to work side by side with Bobby.

As she sidled closer sickly smile firmly in place the same one she had used on the johns when she was undercover in Vice. When she was close enough she grabbed one of his waving hands and quickly locked a handcuff around it diving for the other one and before Jack could gain his bearings he was cuffed efficiently by a woman who looked like she should be at home with the kids while her husband went to work.

When she turned him forcefully Alex managed it in just the right way that her knee hit him in the solar plexus. "I am Detective Alexandra Eames partnered to Detective Robert Goren and you, you insulting piece of rat shit are under arrest for harassing a police officer." Alex than read him the miranda rights, while he was unable to respond to anything still recovering from the blow that had knocked the air out of him for several moments.

After they had dropped him off at the nearest station with an explanation for his charges and the incident fully explained to a sergeant who placed Gill into a cell with a drunk group of bikers stating clearly enough that they could hear it to another officer that they man in their cell was a former police officer. Evil grins spread as the men were than left alone out of ear and eye shot of any police.

The partners left him their ready to go finish their lunch hour at a local Italian place, Bobby was smiling the whole way who needed a guardian angel he had his savior to protect him from the evils of his past.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Alright everybody I think that I need some help could any of you give me ideas for what I could do with my next one-shot for this series.


End file.
